Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me…
by Haganemaru
Summary: 'Tiens-moi contre toi, Harry… Je serai toujours là pour toi… près de toi… avec toi. Enveloppe-moi davantage dans ta magie, je suis à toi.' Ces mots soufflés dans la chaleur de la nuit n'apporte qu'une petite parcelle de vérité sur ce qui sera leur avenir. HPDM, fiction retenue pour le recueil d'Event YAOI.


**Auteur : **Haganemaru

**Bêta : **Tamaki

**Rating** : NC-16

**Couple** : Surprise!... la logique est que... et bien, je posterais ailleurs, si ce serait pas eux.

**Spoil** : Le dernier tome ? Voui, dans un sens...

.

Salut,

Donc, voici ma contribution à un recueil de fanfiction YAOI pour Event YAOI. J'ai eu la surprise de me voir retenue pour ce recueil et donc publiée dedans avec d'autres auteurs (donc 2 autres Yasha... Yeah, Yasha no Naruto en force).

C'est une fiction assez space... enfin, vous m'en direz ce que vous en pensez ;)

.

* * *

.

L'horloge Vif d'or de son camarade de dortoir venait de sonner minuit et le jeune homme savait qu'_Il_ allait bientôt arriver.

La bouche de Draco Malfoy s'étira en un sourire amusé en entendant près de lui les propos murmurés de Blaise Zabini et de Théodore Nott, se demandant sûrement s'_Il_ viendra. Le blond s'étira langoureusement, les manches de son haut de pyjama de soie noire coulant sur sa peau blanche alors qu'il regardait le dais de son lit au-dessus de lui, le velours vert foncé lui rappelant _Ses_ yeux. Le dortoir était calme chez les « huitième » année des Serpentard comme ils s'appelaient entre eux, les trois jeunes sorciers semblaient en attente d'une venue…

Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux, retirant ses mèches blond pâle de sa vue en songeant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé pour eux, pour _Lui_, depuis la fin du Lord Noir.

Le Serpentard avait toujours su qu'_Il_ avait une part sombre en lui. Si avant tout cela, il réussissait à la faire ressortir quand ils s'affrontaient au détour d'un couloir, lors de leurs accrochages verbaux ou physiques, _Il_ la cachait ensuite au plus profond de lui presque honteux de montrer cette part de lui qui attirait Draco depuis leur première rencontre. Elle n'en explosa que mieux l'année dernière lorsqu'_Il_ tua pour la première fois. Le jeune sorcier esquissa un rictus en coin en se remémorant le visage surpris de sa tante Bellatrix quand _Son_ poignard lui avait tranché la carotide, libérant ce « sang pur » qui était sa fierté. Son regard noir plongé dans le vert devenu foncé du _Sien_, son souffle qui s'arrêtait peu à peu tandis que son corps s'affaissait le long de la silhouette vêtue de noir de son assassin.

_Il_ avait été à l'origine attrapé par Greyback et un autre Mangemort avec Granger et Weasley mais l'héritier Malfoy n'avait pas voulu le reconnaître, espérant, inconsciemment peut-être, qu'_Il_ s'en sorte. Et _Il_ s'en était bel et bien sorti après une soirée seulement dans les cachots grâce à Dobby, l'ancien elfe de maison de son père. Malgré cela, le sortilège de sa tante, lancé sur l'elfe de maison qui en mourut, déclencha une rage que Draco n'avait jamais vue chez _Lui_. Le blond qui se tapissait dans l'ombre d'une colonne de marbre de l'entrée après qu'il se soit presque fait assommer pour qu'_Il_ lui vole sa baguette, avait vu _Son_ visage se crisper, comme si la haine qu'il ressentait envers elle devenait soudainement trop pour lui.

Granger avait essayé de l'attraper d'une main, criant son prénom d'une voix angoissée et terrifiée mais _Il_ s'était libéré de sa poigne, sortant de sa botte un poignard que Draco avait reconnu comme étant l'une des lames de Regulus Black, un ancien Mangemort, au filigrane « Toujours pur », la devise de la famille Black, inscrit en argent, tranchant violemment sur la lame noire. L'écriture claire sur ce fond sombre éclaira _Son_ regard fixe et froid un instant tandis qu'il se tassait comme un félin avant de courir vers elle, indifférent aux sortilèges qu'elle lui envoyait et qui, pourtant, ne le touchaient pas. D'un mouvement de poignet agile, _Il_ lui trancha la gorge, contemplant avec un éclair satisfait dans le regard la stupeur sur le visage de l'assassin de _Son_ propre parrain alors qu'elle levait une main tremblante jusqu'à sa blessure, espérant se soigner d'un sort. Le sourire suffisant qui se dessina sur_ Ses_ lèvres fit frémir le jeune Serpentard qui observait comment, d'un léger mouvement de lame, _Il_ lui tranchait les veines des poignets, la laissant agoniser lentement, ignorant les cris de ses amis en train de combattre d'autres Mangemorts derrière lui…

Il était loin de se douter qu'il allait récidiver par la suite.

_Il_ disparut avec les autres et Draco n'eut plus de nouvelles de son « ennemi », cherchant sans découvrir ce qu'_Il_ faisait. Le blond avait conscience qu'_Il_ faisait enrager son « maître » avec ses recherches et son absence mais il ignorait encore la teneur de _Sa_ quête. Draco gardait le profil bas, restant près de sa mère sous le regard presque dégoûté de son père qui aurait aimé que son fils soit fier d'être un Mangemort, comme lui. Le jeune homme ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose... une personne… _Lui_.

Et, pendant une journée de Mai, _Il_ tua Queudver. Draco se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre de l'Allée des Embrumes, suivant ses amis d'un pas lent quand il vit une silhouette sombre attraper au collet le petit homme tremblotant et couinant qu'il ne supportait pas pour le claquer au mur. Ses yeux acier ne se détournèrent pas un instant alors qu'_Il_ le saignait, la lame découpant la seule main humaine qui lui restait, avant qu'il ne la plante dans le cœur, le clouant au mur. Le regard de plus en plus pâle du mort déclencha un petit rire amusé de son assaillant qui fit sourire Draco malgré lui tandis que le sang ruisselait sur _Son _corps.

_Son_ obscurité se dévoilait peu à peu, le jeune Serpentard pouvait presque voir la mère de tous les Mages Noirs observer son petit naissant, le couvant de son manteau presque invisible en gloussant. Sa propre magie frémissait en le regardant, le fixant sans bouger. Draco voyait _Son_ regard changer petit à petit, devenant de plus en plus luisant comme un animal. _Il_ ne le tua pas, le dévisageant avec insistance pour voir si Draco allait attaquer mais le blond écarta alors les bras de son corps, les mains aux doigts tendus montrant clairement son intention pacifiste. _Il_ plissa les yeux, intrigué, fit un pas vers lui. Draco sentit son souffle se couper en distinguant encore mieux le sang de Queudver lui coller aux mains et au visage et soupira presque imperceptiblement de dépit en entendant Weasley _L_'appeler.

_Il_ transplana et Draco sourit, la respiration haletante, en discernant les appels de ses amis plus loin, leurs cris de peur ensuite en voyant Pettigrow cloué au mur, mort. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt _Le_ revoir.

Et effectivement, le jeune homme le revit ce soir-là. Le soir où tout se termina pour l'ère de Voldemort, et où tout changea pour eux. Il _L_'avait vu arriver, les bras ballants, comme s'il venait à la mort, insouciant des Mangemorts autour de lui qui riaient de _Sa_ défaite. L'héritier Malfoy ne riait pas, la respiration rapide dans l'attente de ce qu'_Il_ allait faire, guettant encore et encore un geste, un regard. _Ses_ yeux luisants dévisagèrent les sorciers près de Voldemort, un par un, trouvant le père de Draco, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange qui riaient le plus fort, MacNair, reconnaissable à sa silhouette un peu voûtée et enrobée, fixant un instant Snape avant de se détourner. Puis, _Son_ regard se posa sur le blond.

Draco ne pouvait pas dire qu'une conversation s'engagea entre eux via ce regard mais Potter baissa légèrement la tête ensuite, ses longues mèches noires voilant son visage mais observant toujours le blond avant qu'il ne reçoive le sortilège de mort de son pire ennemi. La crispation de Draco se calma en remarquant le sourire en coin de Potter alors que son corps tombait, puis quand il aperçut sa mère assurer la mort du « Sauveur » tandis qu'elle fixait intensément son fils, comme surprise, avant de se poster près de lui, le faisant reculer lentement vers les arbres.

Alors que Draco la regardait avec interrogation, les premiers cris de douleur ou de peur, le blond ne pouvait vraiment les reconnaître, se firent entendre derrière eux. Il réussit à se libérer de la poigne de sa mère pour revenir dans la clairière, _Le_ regardant avec stupéfaction tandis que le « Golden boy de Gryffondor » riait d'une voix rauque en tuant MacNair et les Lestrange qui se tenaient de part et d'autre de Voldemort d'un sort d'un noir profond doublé du vert de l'Avada Kedavra. Le père de Draco était plus loin, reculant peu à peu de peur face à la boucherie qui se déroulait dans le camp adverse où _Il_ détruisait les corps des Mangemorts qui explosaient un à un sous ce sortilège.

Enfin, le Mage Noir mourut comme un moldu, le cœur transpercé par une autre lame noire de Potter. Le silence se fit, les Mangemorts encore vivants, choqués, disparurent rapidement mais Draco ne bougeait pas, observant avec fascination la silhouette ensanglantée et riant triomphalement se relever et se tourner vers lui quand il fit un pas malgré lui vers Potter.

Draco se souvenait encore au jour d'aujourd'hui du frisson qui l'avait pris quand _Il_ s'était approché de lui, l'adossant à un arbre en le fixant de _Son _regard luisant. Potter lui avait alors demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas peur de Lui mais Draco ne pouvait lui répondre clairement, son souffle rapide se faisant entendre dans le silence de la clairière. Le regard gris ne quittait pas _Ses_ yeux verts avant que Potter ne lui mette en main la lame noire qui avait servi à tuer Voldemort, le sang chaud sur celle-ci coulant sur sa main pâle.

Le regard de Potter survola Snape qui le fixait avec interrogation et un soupçon de peur avant de transformer un tronc d'arbre ensanglanté qui pourrait passer pour les restes de son corps et de disparaître à son tour.

Draco ne _Lui_ avait pas posé de question, le suivant en tremblant, conscient de la présence de sa mère derrière eux alors que Potter se dirigeait vers Poudlard, stoppant les Aurors qui voulaient arrêter l'héritier Malfoy en expliquant son statut d'espion pour son compte et des « informations » qu'il _Lui_ aurait transmises. Il leur dit aussi que Draco avait tué Voldemort pour lui après que Potter ne lui ait ôté ses pouvoirs, le rendant mortel et sa parole valant de l'or, il n'eut qu'à répéter la même chose lors du jugement du blond pour que celui-ci soit libéré, malgré les apparences troublées et incrédules de ses amis.

Draco ne fut pas le seul à ne pas comprendre son geste à ce moment-là. Weasley lui en voulut et lui en voulait encore, après tout, c'était de la faute du Serpentard si son frère Bill avait été blessé par Greyback et Dumbledore tué, mais il l'ignora, comme il ignora Granger quand elle lui demanda la raison de ces mensonges.

Il ne répondit jamais… ni à eux, ni à Draco.

Le plus risible dans tout ça fut la décoration de « l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe » de Draco attribuée par le Ministère en guise de remerciements pour son statut d'espion et pour avoir aidé Potter à tuer Voldemort. Le blond reverrait toujours _Son_ rictus amusé du pied de nez qu'il faisait au Ministre en partant aussitôt après avoir appris que Poudlard rouvrait en Septembre.

Le jeune sorcier entendit la voix de Blaise plus près de lui, le sortant de ses pensées et il se releva sur ses coudes, les jambes légèrement écartées pour le fixer avec interrogation. Son ami affichait une grimace de colère devant le manque d'attention du blond avant de soupirer en se passant la main sur le visage avec agacement.

« Mais tu peux être attentif, par Morgane ! râla-t-il.

- Quoi encore ?! murmura Draco dans un soupir.

- Mais comment tu peux accepter ça ! C'est dégoûtant, c'est… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase en sentant une aura sombre arriver, planer dans la salle commune et le long du couloir, faisant s'éteindre les flambeaux qui illuminaient le dortoir. Théo et lui partirent aussitôt se cacher dans leur lit, rideaux à moitié fermé, faisant semblant de dormir sous le regard amusé de Draco qui déporta ensuite son attention sur la silhouette vêtue de noir qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil, le clouant au lit de ses yeux luisants et fixes.

Harry Potter avait changé depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Plus sombre, plus dangereux… infiniment plus attirant pour tout mage noir qui se respecte. Qu'il ait pris plaisir dans ces meurtres avait causé un changement dans son regard, le rendant aussi luisant que celui d'un animal dans la nuit. Ils perçaient le rideau noir de ses cheveux qui lui coulaient encore sur les yeux.

Depuis ce jour où Voldemort fut vaincu, Draco avait pu voir les « amis » de Potter se reculer devant lui, prendre peur de ses réactions, l'enfermant dans son obscurité… s'enfermant eux-mêmes dans un cercle vicieux.

« _Aime tes ennemis Potter, car tes amis seront les premiers à te poignarder dans le dos. _»

Voilà ce que Draco lui avait dit un jour alors que Weasley se reculait devant sa colère. Insensiblement, Il se tournait de plus en plus vers l'héritier Malfoy qui ne le repoussait pas, qui ne le craignait pas, provoquant même sa colère afin qu'il ne voie que lui.

Potter l'avait toujours attiré, dès ses onze ans avec son regard naïf et cette partie un peu froide qu'il gardait malgré tout, comme pour se protéger, puis, d'année en année avec son Fourchelang envoûtant et surprenant, ce don que peu de Mages Noirs possédaient, le tournoi des Sorciers et cette sombre solitude que Weasley avait entraînée. Il provoquait un frisson chez Draco que celui-ci avait longtemps pris pour de la haine et du dégoût, mais la vérité était qu'il désirait Potter… comme Harry Potter le désirait, comme il voulait encore et toujours son corps fin et pâle, se déchargeant de sa colère et sa rancœur de plus en plus prononcée sur lui… en lui.

Draco voulait le garder pour lui, le rendre sien… totalement.

Le jeune homme le vit s'approcher de lui, le contemplant, le brûlant sous le feu de son regard alors que sans un mot, le blond retirait son pyjama de soie qui tomba lentement au sol avant qu'il ne s'étire avec un rictus un peu hautain, provocant et attirant, complètement nu sous _Ses_ yeux. Le souffle de Potter s'accéléra et il perdit conscience de son environnement, il ignora les silhouettes de Blaise et de Théo qui les regardaient avec fascination et un brin de perversité entre les rideaux de leur baldaquin leur faisant face.

Une main légère et chaude vint caresser son torse et Draco sourit en sentant déjà _Sa_ magie lourde le pénétrer, l'excitant encore mieux qu'une langue sur son sexe. Il gémit, impudique et sensuel, le membre à moitié bandé en lisant dans les yeux de Potter l'envie qu'il ne disait pas. Encore cette nuit, il le laisserait « maître » de leur corps à corps, ne le forçant à rien de plus qu'il ne voulait donner.

Potter n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que Draco veuille lui rendre ce plaisir qu'il lui procurait en laissant sa magie, telle une langue humide et chaude, se déposer sur lui. Il se tourna sur le côté, face à lui et se hissa sur un coude, le visage près de son entrejambe déjà bombé par son désir. D'un claquement de doigts sec qui résonna dans la chambre silencieuse malgré la respiration déjà haletante du Serpentard, faisant sursauter Blaise au grand amusement du blond qui le vit du coin de l'œil, _Il_ se déshabilla magiquement, montrant à ses amis ce qui était à Draco.

Il était beau Potter, sombre et attirant comme une panthère noire. Même s'ils faisaient dorénavant la même taille, Draco était largement moins athlétique que lui. Son torse nu était large et ses muscles apparent… Des cicatrices ressortaient également sur sa peau hâlée, ses bras et ses poings pouvaient briser le corps de Draco à n'importe quel instant diurne mais la nuit, il était complètement différent. Ses cheveux avaient poussé seuls, en une nuit, frôlant ses épaules larges, comme s'ils désiraient accentuer la ressemblance de Potter avec un autre homme et effectivement, Draco avait appris par la suite que Sirius Black avait été coiffé ainsi de son vivant. Ses lunettes furent confinées dans sa malle, la cicatrice – maintenant atténuée pour une quelconque raison – ne provoquait plus de baisse de la vue et un sortilège médical avait terminé de corriger la vision défaillante qu'il gardait malgré tout.

Ses yeux vert foncé se faisaient lourds maintenant alors qu'il le regardait le lécher lentement, partant de la base de son sexe pour venir enrouler la langue autour de son extrémité déjà humide. Draco sentit sa main dans ses cheveux, lui caressant le crâne doucement, lentement, se crispant parfois alors que l'autre main venait se glisser autour de la mâchoire fine et blanche, son pouce frottant contre la joue veloutée, fraîchement rasée, en une douce caresse qui pourrait passer pour amoureuse.

Il était tendre, Potter… comment pouvaient-ils avoir peur de lui alors qu'il était si calme le jour, si chaud et attentif la nuit.

Draco laissa échapper un gémissement quand il perçut la magie de Potter l'envelopper entièrement tandis que le brun se courbait au-dessus de lui, le repoussant de son sexe érigé pour venir prendre durement sa bouche, mordant avec rage la lèvre inférieure qui se mit à lui piquer un peu. Le Serpentard sut qu'il gémissait pathétiquement, feignant que le son était étouffé par sa bouche étroitement fermée quand celle de Potter rencontra ensuite son cou et ce coin si sensible sous son oreille mais le rire étouffé et rauque contre sa peau lui fit comprendre que Potter l'avait entendu. Lentement, il le recoucha, se positionnant sur lui en un mouvement lent et souple.

Draco savait ce que Potter voulait et ce depuis leur première fois. Le Gryffondor voulait commander, gouverner leur étreinte. Que Draco se soumette à lui complètement, le laisse jouer de son corps jusqu'au bout. Le blond se souviendrait toujours de cette première étreinte, l'un contre l'autre, le regard plongé dans celui de son opposant, la respiration forte et lourde, Les mains qui se crispent sur des hanches et d'autres contre le mur qui les soutenait. Draco n'aurait su dire comment ils avaient fini à moitié nu l'un et l'autre et… l'un dans l'autre. Mais telle une drogue, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se chercher encore et encore.

La bouche voluptueuse parcourut le corps élancé et aristocrate du blond, l'adorant et se faisant câline. Une langue sillonnant lentement son bas-ventre lui arracha un râle sourd tandis qu'il se redressait sur ses coudes pour mieux voir, plongeant dans le regard vert assombri. Ces yeux étaient presque trop chauds, trop brillants, un regard animal qui parcourait le corps de Draco sans se poser alors que la pointe de sa langue taquinait son sexe.

Un soupir d'attente lui échappa tandis que ses yeux roulaient un peu dans leurs orbites sous la lente fellation qu'il recevait et dans le brouillard un peu flou posé devant de ses yeux, Draco tomba sur le regard fasciné de Blaise qui les fixaient, Potter et lui.

« Et oui, Blaise… C'est un « assassin » et pourtant il adore mon corps comme si j'étais son Dieu » songea Draco en se recouchant.

Doucement, avec une langueur et une ardeur impudique, Potter se gorgeait des gémissements du blond, lui arrachant un râle plus prononcé quand il perçut un doigt impatient se glisser en lui et stagner en le sentant se contracter doucement avant qu'un frisson violent ne le parcoure. Les mains de Draco se crispèrent sur le drap du lit avant que son dos ne se cambre et forme une voûte qui se fit frôler par la main libre de Potter. Le gémissement rauque du blond se fit lourd, les lèvres entrouvertes et humides furent mordillées par ses dents alors qu'il se retenait de crier durement pour plus d'action, plus de caresse… plus...

Un sourire fou se posa sur ses lèvres quand il entendit les halètements surpris de Théodore et de Blaise dans la pièce alors que Potter continuait d'envoyer sa magie lentement dans son corps pour le décrisper en vue de son futur passage. Ils devaient percevoir ce qui se répandait dans la pièce, cette aura lourde et inquiétante qui se trouvait sur le lit du blond, l'obscurcissant légèrement… Cette aura qui venait de son amant…

De _son_ Potter…

« Regarde-moi ! » ordonna soudain Potter d'une voix rauque, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux et se courber docilement pour le fixer. Draco plongea dans les émeraudes brillantes, essayant de ne pas fixer la langue rosée qui taquinait le dessous de son sexe qu'elle n'avait que rarement quitté. « Comment veux-tu que je te prenne, Malfoy ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un rictus aux coins des lèvres sous le dur frisson qui le parcourut et sa plainte d'attente. « Agenouillé ? Ton corps présenté à ma venue, attendant impatiemment que je te prenne ? Sur le dos ? Comme ça, tu verrais parfaitement qui te pénètre ? Dis-moi comment tu me veux, Malfoy. »

Un sourire égaré se forma sur les lèvres de Draco en songeant à tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire avant cela, ces positions qu'il décrivait étaient ses préférées et il le savait. Pourtant, il y en avait une qu'il ne disait pas et Draco pressentait que c'était celle que Potter attendait ce soir. Ses yeux étaient attentifs, le fixant, le dévisageant, sa main ne quittait pas le corps maintenant humide de désir, le caressant.

« Réponds-moi, Malfoy ! grogna-t-il en lui mordant la cuisse d'un coup sec pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Sur tes genoux… murmura-t-il lentement, sa voix résonna malgré lui, ses compagnons de chambrée pouvaient clairement l'entendre. Sur tes genoux, je m'empale sur toi… je veux te dominer comme ça ce soir… » lui expliqua le jeune homme en voyant dans son regard un éclair triomphant.

La satisfaction l'envahit peu à peu en le sentant retirer ses doigts de son intimité et en le voyant remonter le long de son corps, ses lèvres caressant chaque parcelle de peau qui se présentait à lui. Le cou sensible de Draco se fit mordre puis lécher et sucer afin qu'une marque, sa marque, apparaisse sur la peau pâle. Le Serpentard ne refusa pas ce traitement, penchant docilement sa tête sur le côté pour dégager la place, ses cheveux venant recouvrir légèrement son visage. Les lèvres de Potter souriaient contre sa chair, son corps plus lourd se déposa sur le sien, leurs sexes se pressant l'un contre l'autre entre leurs ventres. Ses émeraudes fixaient les pupilles argentées tandis qu'il venait poser lentement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Il sourit encore une fois contre sa bouche et Draco pensa soudainement qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait.

Plaisir ? Jubilation ? Désir ? Peut-être un peu de tout cela et autres choses encore.

Ses mains vinrent se refermer sur la taille de Draco tandis que celui-ci écartait largement les cuisses pour que Potter puisse se positionner entre elles. Le brun rit doucement en entendant le Serpentard se plaindre de plaisir quand son sexe frôla son intimité rendue sensible à cause de sa magie et le tira délicatement contre son corps quand il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur ses talons en supportant le poids du blond.

Draco se tenait à ses épaules, la bouche du « Sauveur » dans son cou alors que ses yeux mi-clos parcouraient lentement la pièce. Blaise et Théo étaient bel et bien en train de les regarder avec une pointe de désir et surtout, beaucoup de surprise. Surprise de voir que Potter le possédait mais qu'il ne le violentait pas, dominateur mais se laissant « dominer » pendant l'acte.

Un râle lui échappa alors qu'il sentait le sexe de Potter se frayer un passage entre ses fesses. Son corps se contracta, rendant la venue de son amant plus délicate mais une nouvelle fois, il ressentit la magie de Potter se développer, le pénétrant lourdement pour le détendre.

« _Tiens-moi_ contre toi, Harry…» gémit-il en sentant ses mains parcourir son dos alors qu'il l'abaissait de plus en plus sur lui, entrant lentement, faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient lents pour mieux s'enfoncer en lui. « Je serai toujours là pour toi… près de toi… avec toi. Enveloppe-moi davantage dans ta magie, je suis à toi. »

Un râle lourd, sourd et pourtant tremblant lui échappa, le corps de Draco se crispa un instant, frissonnant durement en entendant ce son qui semblait le pénétrer de toute part. Potter était complètement en lui et la plénitude qu'il ressentait le faisait sourire comme s'il était ivre d'absinthe.

La bouche du brun quitta son cou où elle s'amusait encore à le marquer et les lèvres possessives prirent les siennes, la langue audacieuse écartant le passage, se frottant contre l'habitante des lieux. Draco se recula légèrement, frôlant la bouche de son amant en chuchotant rien que pour lui. « _Embrasse-moi_, Potter… ne t'arrête pas… jamais… ».

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent une nouvelle fois avec ardeur et les reins de Draco se mirent en action, frottant son corps contre celui du brun avec langueur.

Draco se fichait des remarques des autres, du regard des autres… Il se fichait des autres. Rien ne comptait plus pour lui que cette langue qui caressait la sienne comme jamais une fille ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Ses mains vinrent se refermer sur ses mèches brunes et il rouvrit à demi les paupières, découvrant Blaise à moitié relevé sur ses coudes, les observant avec une pointe d'inquiétude, il voyait depuis peu le pouvoir de Potter se répandre sur le lit du blond, sur le propre corps de Draco. Son ami devait sûrement se demander s'il devrait intervenir avant que cela ne dégénère entre eux.

L'héritier Malfoy se recula de la bouche de Potter, l'attirant contre son cou d'une poussée de ses mains avant de lui chuchoter de se laisser aller… complètement…

Et ce qu'il attendait depuis sa venue vint le prendre. Un cri rauque et animal lui échappa et il savait que ses yeux gris étaient maintenant écarquillés, un peu hagards et incrédules avant de s'alourdir de satisfaction. Draco savait qu'il allait avoir le regard d'un drogué d'opiacés dans peu de temps. Il était déjà incapable de voir plus loin que le baldaquin de son lit et il sourit d'un air absent en imaginant les visages de Blaise et de Théo blêmir en remarquant la magie de Potter ruisseler davantage dans la pièce, onde noire qui lécha le bas du lit du blond, descendant lentement de celui-ci pour se répandre sur le sol comme un liquide épais, angoissant et pourtant étrangement attirant.

Potter grogna entre les cuisses de Draco, ses mains se crispant sur ses hanches alors que leur rythme était de plus en plus dur et saccadé. Les mains du blond vinrent se placer sur les genoux repliés derrière lui pour soutenir son poids alors que sa vision s'assombrissait déjà sous le plaisir montant.

Et il était puissant… brûlant, l'extase qui le parcourait rendait sa respiration presque sifflante. Ses bras tremblants glissaient un peu sur la peau humide de Potter et dans un dernier moment de conscience, il perçut le cri rauque et animal de Harry. Il ressentit son essence le remplir ainsi que sa magie et Draco sourit, entièrement drogué face à cette sensation au point d'en jouir.

Le nom de « petite mort », doux nom de la jouissance, ne pouvait pas mieux sonner en cet instant où Draco sentait son corps lourd et tremblant se crisper de plus en plus. Dans un dernier instant de conscience, alors qu'il percevait la respiration haletante de Harry contre sa tempe, il chuchota un petit « _Tue-moi_, Harry… » qui fit sourire le brun contre sa peau avant qu'il ne prenne le sexe du blond en main pour le masturber fermement. Puis sa respiration haletante se coupa lors de sa jouissance et il ne vit que du noir pendant quelques secondes. Son plaisir se répandit entre leurs torses, une goutte venant même se déposer sur une de ses joues comme à chaque fois qu'il venait trop fortement… à cause de lui… de Harry.

Il ne s'évanouit pas, tenant à ressentir encore et toujours tout ce que Potter faisait ensuite. Il perçut encore ce soir-là sa main caresser sa joue, repoussant ensuite ses cheveux hors de ses yeux et derrière son oreille droite. Ses mains caressaient doucement Draco alors qu'il se retirait délicatement de son corps, le recouchant lentement sur le dos avant de se reculer et de rester un instant nu à ses côtés.

Ses yeux verts le fixaient avec intensité, Draco se demandait souvent à quoi pensait Harry tandis qu'il regardait sur son torse et son corps le résulta de leur étreinte. Sa langue chaude vient retirer la goutte de sperme sur la joue rougie du blond, le faisant sourire faiblement. Il leur lança un sort de nettoyage informulé étrangement chaud, comme une langue venant parcourir une nouvelle fois son corps pour le nettoyer. Sa magie noire et épaisse, le caressa une dernière fois et, Draco aurait juré qu'il pouvait parfois entendre celle-ci ronronner de satisfaction.

Harry se releva en claquant des doigts, se revêtant prestement en contemplant une dernière fois le corps satisfait de Draco. Le jeune homme le glissa ensuite sous ses draps et joignit leurs lèvres en une dernière caresse avant de partir rapidement.

Le silence dans le dortoir des Serpentard de dernière année fut rapidement rompu par le souffle tremblant de Blaise alors que Théodore et lui venaient s'asseoir sur le lit vide qui fut celui de Vincent Crabbe avant sa mort. Ils fixèrent tous deux Draco d'un air stupéfait et pensif.

« Comment… c'est Potter ! » souffla Théodore.

Celui-ci avait pris la marque des Mangemorts mais n'avait pas été amené à Azkaban après avoir payé une lourde contribution au Ministère toujours aussi crédule, comme Blaise l'avait fait également ou comme d'autres Serpentard. Draco sourit en coin en repensant à la ruse « Impérium » qui avait encore fonctionné pour eux, comme l'avait fait son père auparavant. Même si cette fois-ci, Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas échappé à son procès et à sa condamnation à la prison à vie.

« Je sais… » souffla Draco avec un sourire satisfait en s'étirant de tout son long dans son lit. La fatigue venait peu à peu mais il avait encore quelque chose à dire à ses deux meilleurs amis. « Ils ont craint Voldemort et rejettent le seul sorcier à avoir été capable de le tuer… Leur peur scelle leur destin à tous. Et je serai à ses côtés… et non pas à ses pieds comme mon père le fut pour le Lord Noir, murmura-t-il en les fixant. Je lui appartiens… mais il est tout autant à moi… Mon Mage Noir en devenir. »

Sa voix se fit rauque et envoûtante et il comprit en voyant les regards de Blaise et de Théo que lorsque le nouveau règne viendra à naître, ils seront là, près de lui, près d'eux. Cela pourrait prendre cinq ou dix ans, Draco savait que Harry Potter réveillerait complètement la partie sombre en lui qui se révélait pendant leur corps à corps …

Il sera là pour le soutenir lorsqu'il se rendra compte que « ses amis » essayaient de l'enfermer « pour son bien », Draco lui montrera que certaines de ses anciennes connaissances comme les jumeaux Diaboliques pourraient être une arme redoutable, déjà à moitié Mage Noir. Le Serpentard lui montrera l'utilité que pourrait avoir Severus Snape, faisant revenir l'ancien traître de Voldemort pour le garder sous la coupe du nouveau Lord.

Draco sera à ses côtés quand « L'Obscurité » viendra réclamer son enfant, bien qu'elle rode déjà, le regardant, le testant lui comme Draco. Elle couvait comme un dragon cet étudiant plus puissant que Dumbledore et Voldemort mais non déclaré officiellement à une sorte de magie…

Il sera là quand Potter ne verra plus que lui… debout à ses côtés, sans crainte, sans peur, le regard direct et toujours tourné vers lui…

L'aimant malgré tout et pour toujours…

* * *

**.**

**Méfait accompli !**

**.**

* * *

**Vous avez le droit de me dire "Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" ou "Mais... t'as pas le droit de t'arrêter là !" ou "T'avais fumé quoi avant de ficker ça ?", bref, vous avez le droit de tout me dire au sujet de cette fanfiction.**

**Ce n'est pas un "grand retour" d'Haganemaru dans la publication de fanfiction... sachant que j'ai beaucoup de mal à ficker et clôturer des fictions ces temps-ci. J'essaie de faire au mieux, même si... je risque de migrer sur un autre fandom (Drrr) en continuant ici jusqu'à extinction d'idée (c'est pas demain donc).**


End file.
